Endings
Endings In Changed the game there are 5 possible endings, though only the true ending is actually good. Almost all of the bad endings can be obtained by not caring about Puro enough. Bad ending 1 : "Betrayed Ending" * How to obtain : Play on easy mode or don't show enough love and care to Puro * Puro will tell you that he needs a host to survive, and he will end up assimilating you as his new "host". If you are playing on normal mode he will instead tell you that he wants to go with you to the outside of the tower so that he and the player can be free. Bad ending 2 : "Experiment Ending" * How to obtain : Don't show enough love and care to Puro before you get kidnapped by Dr.K. * When you escape from Dr.K lab, you'll find Puro dead and Dr.K waiting for you. When you try to avenge Puro, you instead get knocked out and Dr.K will start his experiments, with you as his guinea pig. Otherwise you'll find both of them knocked out(you first think that they're both dead), though Puro soon wakes up and tells you that you're standing on his tail. He'll tell you that the doctor hit his head on a locker and that he(Puro) lost consciousness after the short struggle. Bad ending 3 : "Leave Ending" * How to obtain : Get to the exit and decide to leave. * You and Puro leave the lab despite Dr.K protests, but you both soon realise that he was right when the symptoms of the virus start to appear, causing you to lose consciousness, and finally succumbing to the virus. You will also get an achievement depicting the sun, rock, and a cross (confirming that the player has indeed succumb to the virus.) Bad ending 4 : "Stay Ending" * How to obtain : Don't show enough love and care to Puro and decide to stay. * Puro will leave the tower without you, though he does say that he will keep contact with you. However, without a host, he'll propably die before you leave the lab. It's implied that you lose contact with him. Good ending : "True Ending" * How to obtain : Show enough love and care to Puro and press ESC or X. * Dr.K will be happy that you decided to stay and, seeing how much you care about Puro(even though he does refer to him as a failed experiment) allow him to be with you. You have a nightmare about death chasing you, and at first you think that it followed you to the real world. Soon it's revealed to be Puro, and you soon realize that you have a tail, and that the procedure was a success. Dr.K soon reveals that Puro is now controlling a bio-bot, meaning that he no longer needs a new host and that he won't die. You leave the tower, finally free of the virus and you see the sunrise with Puro, both of you happy to have each other. Category:Endings